


Mary Sue

by Kalya_Lee



Category: Fanfiction In General, Harry Potter - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Meta, Other, TV tropes references galore, gratuitous in-jokes, maybe read My Immortal first, not exactly a fic, really a lot of meta, that awful song by Bruno Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalya_Lee/pseuds/Kalya_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a beautiful night/I'm looking for something dumb to do/Hey, baby/I think I'll write a Mary Sue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Sue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prodafish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Prodafish).



> And now for something completely different....
> 
> Yes, I am aware that my writing style lends itself far more to beautifully angsty fics than to snarky meta songs, but I got bored and thought, what the hell. I really like what came out, though, so here it is for your veiwing pleasure! Enjoy!

It's a beautiful night,

I'm looking for something dumb to do.

Hey, baby,

I think I'll write a Mary Sue.

 

They'll say I'm a troll

And that won't be exactly true.

But who cares, baby

Get famous for a Mary Sue!

 

I was thinking hair of purple

And her eyes will be green.

Are hotpants obscene?

Fishnet tights, then.

 

She'd be maybe six foot three

And weigh thirty kg

Or so I claim.

Give her a third middle name

After my best friend.

 

Think my spellcheck's broken down.

Can't really read the screen.

Still not bad for thirteen!

Are you ready, are you ready?

 

It's a beautiful night,

I'm looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I'll write a Mary Sue.

 

Is it the look in her eyes

Or 'cause she's got a magic shoe?

How do you

Know that she's a Mary Sue?

 

She'd be Top Girl at Hogwarts

Can turn invisible at will

Or kill Voldy with a drill!

That'd be fine, too.

 

Then make the fic crossover

Throw in some IKEA porn

With Bilbo and John

For a mindscrew!

 

Hope TV tropes goes squee

Just got kicked off AO3

And LiveJournal hates me!

Screw the format,

Just upload it....

 

It's a beautiful night,

I'm looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I'll write a Mary Sue.

 

You'll say I can't write

Or that I've gone round the twist.

Well, I'm bored, baby

And I'm sick of trying to slit my wrists.

 

Oh, yeah,

It's a beautiful night,

I'm looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I'll write a Mary Sue.

 

And I know you'll hate the fic,

Call it an atrocity.

But I like my girl

And I think she looks a lot like me. :D

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: The sentiments expressed within this song/fic (mostly) do not reflect those of the author. This work was written for the purpose of entertainment, and any similarities to persons real or fictional are (for the most part) completely coincidental. No (or at least very little) offense is intended.
> 
> Oh, and in case you were wondering, this song is sung to the tune of Marry You by Bruno Mars. Which, for the record, is NOT my Most Favourite Song Ever, but it works. :)
> 
> Much love and thanks to my Beta, Prodafish.


End file.
